The one who knew the truth
by Tarsina18
Summary: What if Shang knew all along who Ping really was? How would the story differ?
1. Chapter 1

The truth is known by one

I don't own Mulan.

"What is your name Soldier?" Captain Lee Shang asked Mulan. She stayed quiet trying to think of a good cover name.

"Your commanding officer asked you a question." Chi Foo snapped.

"I've got a name and it's a boy's name too." Mulan hedged still trying to think.

"Ling, Ling is a good name." Mushu whispered in her ear.

"His name is Ling." Mulan answered the tiny dragon a little loudly.

"I didn't ask for his name." Shang snapped at her.

"Achoo." Mushu said teasingly.

"Achoo?" Mulan offered wondering what her guardian was after.

"Achoo?" Shang repeated raising an eyebrow.

"Gazutight." Mushu laughed.

"Mushu!" Mulan growled getting pissed at the little lizard.

"Mushu?" Shang asked exasperated.

"No, no my name is..." She trailed off as Mushu whispered a different name in her ear.

"Ping, Ping was my best friend growing up..."Mushu trailed off thinking about is childhood.

"Ping. My name is Ping." She said decisively.

"Ping?" Shang asked wondering what the run around was all about.

"Yes, my name is Ping." Mulan repeated.

"Let me see your papers." Shang ordered, Mulan handed them over instantly. "_Fa Zue? The honorable Fa Zue?" _He questioned.

"I didn't know Fa Zue had a son." Chi Foo commented just as shocked.

"He doesn't talk about me much." Mulan said and tried to spit manly, failing miserably.

"No wonder the boy is a complete lunatic." Chi Foo sneered at Shang, who turned to the group of men that were fighting.

"Thanks to your new _friend_ Ping here," Lee Shang spoke, "You men will spend tonight picking up every grain of rice. Tomorrow the real work begins." He then turned to 'Ping.' "Follow me." He growled to the idiot. Mulan put her head down and followed him without an answer.

Shang led Mulan to his tent. "Explain yourself." He ordered. She opened her mouth but he interrupted. "I fought beside Fa Zue, I know he has no son, only a daughter. Who are you?" He asked his voice gentler.

"My name is Fa Mulan." She answered honestly. She pulled her hair down, allowing him to see her as a woman. "You said you fought beside my father, so you know he was gravely injured fighting for China." Shang nodded. "He limps to this day and is unable to swing his sword. I took his place so he could live and not lose dignity." She stated.

"I can't show you special treatment, I won't." Shang warned.

"Just don't turn me in." She answered. "I will earn my place." She lifted her head high and redid her hair.

"Ping was the best name you could come up with? Personally I would have gone with Mushu." Shang commented with a light laugh.

"Ping is the bastard son of Fa Zue. That will explain most everything." Mulan said coming up with a background.

"Go help clean up, Ping." Shang ordered loudly. "And don't cause any more trouble in _my_ camp." Mulan bowed and walked out she took a look around and noticed that most of the rice was picked up. She knelt to the ground and began gathering the rest of the rice, determined to pull her own weight. Chi Foo entered Shang's tent to find out what he was told.

The next morning Mushu woke Mulan up with a bowl of rice porridge eggs and bacon. He gave her a pep talk and watched her run out of her tent and join the other recruits. "Looks like Ping slept in this morning." Ling commented. "Are you hungry?" He asked a glint in his eyes.

"Yeah because I owe you a knuckle sandwich." Yaue growled maliciously, stepping up to Mulan to punch her.

"Gentleman you are to assemble quickly and quietly every morning." Shang stated walking into the group.

"Ooh...tough guy." Yaue commented tauntingly. Shang pulled his bow and an arrow out.

"Yaue," He started, aiming at the man before raising the bow and firing at a large pole in the middle of the camp. "Thank you for volunteering, retrieve the arrow." He ordered. Yaue moved to the bottom of the pole.

"I'll get that arrow, pretty boy, and I'll do it with my shirt on." He mocked the Captain.

"Wait a moment," Shang interrupted, "you seem to be missing something." He motioned for Chi Foo to come forward with a box holding something very heavy. Shang lifted two medallions equaling about 40 lbs each by the ropes. "This represents Discipline." He said tying one onto Yaue's left wrist. "And this represents Honor." He tied the second one to Yaue's right wrist. "You need both to reach the arrow." Yaue failed to get even halfway up the pole. No one got far. The arrow would stay until someone reached it no matter how long it took.

The training was intense and at every turn Mulan was falling behind. He took her aside every now and then to give her pointers. One day he had enough. "Pack up, go home, your through." He ordered her handing her the reigns of her horse. She began heading out of the camp only to stop and see the arrow still in its place from the first day. She deftly tied the reigns to a stand and entered Shang's tent. She snuck in to get the weights and stopped short when she noticed a sword at her chest. "Sneaking into my tent could get you killed." He warned before removing his blade from its place on her chest. "What do you want, Mulan?" He asked the young woman.

Mulan, heart in throat, acted without thought. She tackled him and kissed him, her mind going blank. Shang was shocked, but couldn't keep himself from responding. He pulled her closer and licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth with a gasp, his tongue slid into her mouth and twisted around hers. Mulan felt heat pooling in her lower regions and moved her hips against his instinctively. They broke apart with a gasp and he ground himself against her, moving his lips down to kiss her throat. "We should stop before things go too far." Shang stated pulling back and trying to clear his head.

"What if I don't want to stop?" She asked grinding her hips. "Don't think you are pushing me into anything." She admonished. "I started this, I want this." She admitted, leaning down to kiss him again. "Please, Shang, don't stop." She begged him.

Shang groaned and took her mouth with his again, kissing Mulan Hard. She moved against him, gasping at the sensations rushing through her body. Shang's hands moved over Mulan's body, opening her clothes and skimming her skin. She pulled her hands form his bedroll and ran them lightly down his hard, toned chest, causing him to moan. He pulled her shirt off and noticed bruises littered her torso. He brushed his hands over them gently, then reached for a bandage covering her chest. "Are you hurt?" He asked eying the wrapping. She shook her head.

"Keeps me flat, like a man." Mulan explained, getting his nod of understanding as he unwrapped her chest. "Oh, that feels marvelous." She commented, feeling her chest was no longer constricted. She jerked when she felt his fingers grip her nipples.

"Did that hurt you?" He asked worried.

"No, just not use to the feelings." She assured him. He grinned at her and rolled them over so he was on top. He then leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, licking, nipping and sucking on it, driving her crazy. Mulan's hands went from lightly touching to pulling his shirt off. She then raked her nails down his chest, careful not to leave marks. Her hands reached hes pant's line and it was there she hesitated, unsure on how to proceed.

Shang reached down and untied his pants, leaving them on and the ball in Mulan's court. He then placed one hand back on her breast and the other on the ties to her pants. She nodded her assent and he untied her bottoms and slid his hand under the fabric and down to her core. Mulan moaned when his finger encountered her wet core. "Good Gods, you are soaked." He groaned, pushing the probing finger into her snug channel. He removed his hand and sucked on his juice covered finger. Seeing Shang lapping at the finger that was 'down there' made Mulan gush with wetness. She jerked a the sudden liquid between her legs. Shang looked at her quizzically as she began blushing heavily. "Still getting use to the feelings?" He asked with a light, airy laugh. She blushed deeper and nodded. "Do you wish to continue?" He asked, causing Mulan to nod once more. Shang responded by tugging on her pants to remove them. Mulan raised her hips allowing them to slide off easily.

When Mulan reached for his pants though, Shang stopped her. "Shang I want this." She reminded him, pushing his hands off her own. He nodded and helped her remove his pants. Now clad in only underwear both were beginning to get more frantic. A wild look appeared in Shang's eyes and he pulled Mulan's underwear off quickly, spreading her legs wide. He sniffed at her core and then licked her lower lips. "Shang!" Mulan cried loudly, shocked at his actions. He grinned and began lapping at her clit. Mulan was writhing beneath him, sounds pouring from her mouth as she got even wetter from his tongue. Her body began tensing, getting ready for something she had never experienced before. Shang clamped his hand down on her mouth, as he plunged his tongue into her. Mulan's scream was muffled by his hand allowing their actions to go unnoticed by all in the camp. Shang groaned at the feeling of the pulsing muscles surrounding his tongue. He removed his tongue and pulled his own underwear off, positioning himself at her entrance.

"This may hurt." He warned as he began a slow, but strong thrust into her, pausing briefly at her maidenhead. When she nodded at him to continue he withdrew slightly then slammed deep breaking her hymen and burying himself to the hilt. He wiped away her tears and waited for her to get use to the intrusion.

Mulan couldn't get over how full she felt with him so deep inside her. Curious she lifted her hips, causing him to shift inside her. Mulan moaned at the friction. "Move please." She asked wanting to feel him shifting inside her more. Shang pulled almost all the way out, gaining him a whimper before thrusting gently back in. The motion made Mulan rake his back roughly with her nails. "More!" She cried, moving her hips against him, causing his gentle thrusts to get rougher. "Yes, harder!" She groaned to him.

Realizing that she wouldn't appreciate gentleness, Shang began moving roughly against and within her. She began getting wilder in her movements against him, her body tightening around him. Knowing she was about to scream again she buried her head in his shoulder muffling it as she came milking him. Shang feeling so close as well pulled out before spending himself on her stomach, groaning at the loss of her warmth. He rose and grabbed a rag and water, using them to clean them both off. He yawned and stretched out beside her panting form.

Feeling Shang fall asleep beside her, Mulan stood and dressed quickly, she pressed a kiss to his brow and took the medallions required to reach the arrow. She left the tent and heard the watch call out the midnight hour. Thinking about how to use the ropes and medallions to her advantage she swung them around the pole, causing them to wrap around together. With them to counterbalance her, she started to climb. She began noticing a crowd watching her when the sun was coming up. She slipped a few feet but kept climbing. Just as she reached the top and sat on it, Shang left his tent. Mulan pulled the arrow out of the pole and threw it, causing it to stick into the ground at his feet. He looked up from the arrow and saw her atop the pole, a smile on her face. The recruits were cheering her on as she slid down the pole, medallions hanging from her neck. Shang watched her with weary eyes as she 'man-walked' over to him. She handed him the medallions and them joined the others, falling into line.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Mulan

In the weeks that followed Mulan spent days earning her place and leading the men and her nights in Shang's tent, mostly discussing strategies and her father's war days. One day Ling, Chim Po, and Yaue stopped her at dinner. "Ping, there are rumors that you are the 'Captain's boy'." Ling told his friend.

"The others have noticed you disappearing fore hours with Captain Shang." Yaue added.

"We have been telling them, they are wrong, but even what we say no longer helps." Chim Po finished.

"So we were wondering why you really are closing yourself off with him." Ling stated. Mulan looked around and noticed everybody staring at her, whispering.

"Shang!" She called out. He turned towards her with an eyebrow raised. "I win the pot!" She said laughing. He walked over and dropped a handful of coins on her tray.

"Three weeks, good call." He said with a grin.

"And my friends brought it up." She pointed out, causing him to scowl. He pulled another five coins and dropped them as well.

"Order?" He asked holding even more coins.

"Ling, Yaue, Chim Po, and then Ling again." She answered smugly.

"Damn." He grumbled as he dropped the rest in the pile. "Don't bet against Ping," He warned the recruits. "He'll clean you out." The men began laughing at Shang's expression.

"Did you just set this all up?" Yaue demanded angrily.

"No, no we were just bored one day." Mulan laughed. The men shrugged knowing how easily Ping got bored.

"I'm going to practice some more." Mulan stated. "Anyone up for a sparing match?" She asked with a grin. Several men nodded and they headed out of the eating area to fight.

Chi Foo watched 'Ping' with distaste. He had often followed the boy with a lustful eye. He wanted to bed the boy and Ping's activities in Shang's tent, which were well known to the royal adviser as he joined them sometimes, kept him form action on it. However he often noticed that after getting all hot and sweaty the boy would grimace and run off. Chi Foo wanted to know where Ping was going every afternoon. He joined the group watching Ping take out several recruits at a time, waiting to follow him hoping to get him alone. Mulan quickly knocked out the 3rd class fighters, followed by the 2nd Class barely breaking a sweat. He was astonished to see her take out the 2nd class as they were a mixture of commoners and lower nobles with training before the war began. She smiled and called for the next class they all attacked one at a time and she fought in earnest.

"That's half." Shang called, halting the fights. "Water break." He yelled over the groans. After all the contestants got a drink he allowed them to continue. While Mulan was getting tired she still knew she could beat them all. She fought them all and only the best fighter gave her trouble. After defeating all the recruits she took a five min breather, regaining her strength. She then turned to Shang.

"Captain, care to take me on?" She challenged. The men looked shocked, sure Ping was good, but Shang had been training his entire life. Shang gave a cocky grin and they squared off.

"Ready, Set, Fight!" Chi Foo called. Mulan began a complex sequence that kept Shang on defense. He began slipping his own blows in trying to break her rhythm. She witched her moves and with a roundhouse kick, dropped Shang, soundly defeating him. Shang's defeat astonished everyone, the General's son was beaten by a little nobody. Mulan shrugged her shoulders and moved out of the group and towards her tent. Chi Foo watched and followed at a distance. When he heard Ping was going to bathe, he rushed to his own tent and gathered his own things, planning on joining him.

Mulan ran to the river and bathed quickly, just finishing when she was joined by Yaue, Ling and Chim Po. Mushu provided a distraction and helped Mulan escape, keeping her secret. She left the river and got dressed, then headed over towards Shang's tent. She overheard Shang and Chi Foo arguing over how ready the recruits were to join the rest of the army. She watched Shang storm out and had to make a comment. "I'll hold him, and you punch." Shang smiled at the offer then walked on to his tent. She turned to follow when Chi Foo exited his tent.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded having been trying to join her bathing.

"I was just passing by." Mulan answered moving to pass Chi Foo's tent. Chi Foo, who was standing in the entrance of his tent reached out and pulled Mulan into his tent. "Sir?" She asked nervously. Chi Foo went to push her down but she stepped back causing him to stumble into her. Feeling him teetering, trying to balance himself she reached out and grabbed his shoulders, steadying him. Once his balance was restored she removed her hands from his person, bowing her apology. "I should be going." She stated moving towards the opening. He move between her and the exit, his eyes wide with lust.

"Your not going anywhere." He said leering at her. "You are small and strong, just how I like my men." He pointed out. "Perhaps f you are a good boy I will let you top." He taunted her. She began panicking and when he reached for her again she moved into a defensive position. He was reminded by her actions that she could easily hurt him if she tried to force himself. "I am a _royal_ adviser, if you even _attempt_ to harm me I could have you killed." He reminded Mulan. He could see the flash of defeat, before she became resolved.

"You won't touch me!" She demanded determined.

"Oh, so sure of that are you?" Chi Foo growled reaching for her. "I could order your death." He snapped angrily. Mulan laughed tauntingly.

"You would order the death of the _honorable_ Fa Zue's _bastard_ son." She taunted him. "There was no record of my birth." She informed him. Chi Foo's eyes widened in shock.

"I will have you if it is the last thing I do!" He snarled threateningly. He lunged at her and only to realize his mistake when Mulan flipped him lightly over her hip, letting his impact knock the wind out of him.

"I bid thee far well." Mulan stated bowing as she moved out of his tent. She rushed to Shang's tent and when she saw he was alone she threw herself at him crying quietly.

"Mulan, what is wrong?" He asked holding her trembling form gently.

"Chi Foo cornered me, threatening me with death if I refused him or fought back." She explained calming slightly at his comforting arms and scent. "I can't let him find out." She cried." It is hard enough pretending to be a man without having to fend him off. I can't do this alone anymore." She said. Shang put a finger to her lips.

"We should tell your friends, they would help." He pointed out to her. Mulan nodded her acceptance of his idea.

"Can you get them, last time I saw them they were bathing in the river." She explained. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I was just finishing up when they showed up." She answered his unasked question. He nodded his understanding.

"Sure, Chi Foo shouldn't bother you again tonight." He responded causing her to shudder.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan.

Chapter 3

"Thank you." Mulan whispered to her Captain. He smiled gently and left to get Ling, Youe, and Chim Po.

"You realize that it is your life if they turn you in the laws are very clear." Mushu warns the woman as they wait for her friends' arrival.

"I know, but I have to trust some people." Mulan tells the tiny dragon quietly.

"Suit yourself." Mushu responded before retreating from sight as the 4 men entered the tent.

"Captain said you needed help with something private." Yaue commented as he noticed her still shaking from the Royal adviser's attack.

"Yes, there is several thins I need to tell you." Mulan answered, looking at Shang for confidence. He moved to her side and wrapped his arms around her for comfort and support. "First of all, My name is Fa, Mulan. I am the sole child of Fa Zue." She looked at them warily, waiting on their reactions before continuing. Ling showed confusion, while Yaue and Chim Po were showing their shock with wide eyes. "My father was gravely injured in the previous war, he is unable to wield his sword so I took his place, hoping to spare his life and reputation." She explained briefly.

"You're a woman?" Ling asked dumbly, wanting to make sure he understood correctly. Mulan nodded at him, letting her hair down from the male bun she normally kept it in.

"Also Chi Foo wants me to be his _boy_." She added with a shiver of disgust, the men looked at her dumbfounded at her pradicament.

"That explains quite a bit about you." Chim Po commented, causing Mulan to look at him in shock. "Your sudden disappearences, girly manners, acting like a complete lunitic, the list goes on." He added as Mulan blushed, remembering how bad her first week was.

"Was I really that bad?" She asked, embarrassed of her actions.

"The only thing you did right was follow Captain Shang away from the rest of us." Yaue pointed out bluntly.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Shang protested on Mulan's behalf.

"No, it was really bad, I was walking all weirdly and acting extremely suspicious." She reminded him with a grimace. "I didn't start behaving normally until recently." She pointed out.

"What happened recently?" Ling asked, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly at her.

"I retrieved the arrow." She answered blandly, wanting to smack him for his suggestive tone.

"So in recap, you're a woman, pretending to be a man, and now you have to fend off the Royal advisor?" Chim Po stated, reminding them why they were gathered there as Mulan nodded at his words.

"Captain! Captain! News from the General!" Chi Foo shouted, barging into the tent holding a letter. "We are needed on the Front Line." He finished franticly, his eyes widening when he noticed the group in the tent with Shang. "What are they here for?" He demanded sharply, eyeing Mulan lustfully.

"We were talking Stratagies and relaxing." Shang answered, standing and taking the letter from Chi Foo. "Men, go inform everyone we move out at dawn." He ordered the group. They all stood and bowed before heading out of the tent. "Once you have finished, Ping, report back to me." He added to Mulan's relief. She bowed again and left the tent.

"Ling, Yaue, check the river, Chim Po, you and I will check the rest of the camp. Everyone meets up back at the pole." She organized the men to work most efficently. Ling and Yaue ran towards the river as Chim Po waited for more instructions. "Chim Po, check the latrines and the left half of the camp. I will get the right half and mess hall." She ordered softly, smiling as he didn't argue, only rushed off to do as ordered. Mulan then began her work, summoning everyone to the Pole. Once they were all assembled she relayed Shang's orders to everyone. As they all rushed off to follow the orders, she returned to Shang's tent as commanded.

"Ping, you are in charge of the cannons." Shang informed her, Chi Foo nodding his acceptance. "Your horse will pull the cart as you lead him." He added softly. Mulan bowed low in acceptance of her orders and moved to leave. "Ping, you may stay." Shang offered her, giving Chi Foo a silent dismissal, gaining a huff of annoyance as the Royal Adviser stomped out of the tent angrily.

"Was there anything else you needed?" Mulan asked once the pompous man was gone. Shang walked over to her and pulled her flush against his body, taking her lips in a rough kiss. She moaned softly as her body molded to fit his, her mouth instantly opening for him to deepen the kiss. Shang slid his hands down her back and cupped her ass, stirring her passion up. Mulan began grinding herself against his hardening shaft as her hands removed his shirt and stroked over his muscled chest. They parted briefly, pulling her shirt off, it joined his on the ground, followed by both their pants and her chest bindings. Shang cupped each breast in wonder, leaning down and taking one of the pebbled peaks into his mouth. She pushed her chest up into his mouth, whimpering at his attention to the nipple enveloped in the wet cavern; his other hand playing with the other nipple, twisting, pulling, and squeezing the taunt flesh. "Shang!" She moaned his name in pleasure, her hands tangling in his hair as he switched his mouth to the other nipple, sliding his free hand down to her core.

He moaned as his questing fingers encountering her juices at the lips of her pussy. "I am going to fill you up." He whispered in Mulan's ear, his tone husky with desire. "Push into you over and over until you can't take my dick's motions without cumming hard, screaming my name." He teased, dipping one finger into the entrance as he spoke. He grinned when he felt the walls gripping his finger flutter and a trickle of wetness run down his finger. He licked her earlobe playfuly nipping at her pulse as he slid down her body, taking a few moments for each of her nipples. He would nibble on each before licking them, getting more aroused as Mulan began wiggling in her arousal. He added a second finger to her core, pistoning the two into her moving his hand quickly. He suddenly stopped his hand, pulling it away from her dripping core and lifting the soaked digits to his mouth. He began licking her juices from his hand, tongue moving over his hand slowly. "Do you want to taste yourself?" He asked, offering one of his fingers to her, not expecting her to accept the offer. "Shit!" He hissed when she enveloped his finger in her mouth, licking and sucking on the digit fervently. "Mulan!" He moaned her name as he felt his cock harden even more. He pulled away from her entirely.

"No, want more!" Mulan whimpered in protest at his retreat.

"Lay down on the firs." He demanded, wanting her to be comfortable as they continued. She blinked in confusion before realizing the point of his order and complying. She lay on her back, spreading her legs slightly, her knees bent. Seeing her position had him groaning with desire for her, he looked into her eyes and saw she was staring at his manhood, her eyes glazed with desire. Smirking, he took it into his hand and pumped his fist up and down teasingly. She moaned and licked her lips at the arousing sight. He stepped closer to her, slowly moving his hand along his shaft. "Mu-Shit!" He hissed as she suddenly sat up and took his erection into her mouth. "Ahh, by the Gods, you are amaizing." He moaned to her. She began bobbing her head, taking him deeper into her mouth with each attempt. When she pulled back to the head she would lick at the slit that oozed his pre-cum. All too soon Shang pushed her off of his organ, not wanting to cum so soon. He pushed her onto her back and shoved her legs apart roughly, eager to taste her gushing core on his tongue. He leaned down and began lapping at her clit.

"Shang!" Mulan called out, trying to muffle her cry with her own fist. "More, please, more!" She requested franticlly as he added a finger to her passage. She moaned as he began thrusting it into her, enjoying the friction from his actions. When she began bucking slightly Shang added another finger to her wet heat. "Shang!" She cried out again as he brought her to a second peak, not slowing at all as she began contracting around his fingers. He sped up and added a third finger as she began to relax when her orgasim ended, causing her to whine as the coil tightened again in her. Her third orgasim took less time than the first two, she fell over the edge in 5 min. her voice getting shriller with each peak of pleasure. "I can't take much more, I need you inside me!" She pleaded with the man between her legs. "I need to be filled with your body." She begged him wildly as she thrashed and shook with pleasure from his actions.

"You want my cock berried deep inside your needy little pussy? You want me to shove it into you roughly, thrusting as deeply and quickly as possible into your fuck-hole?" He snarled at her, his eyes wild with desire, his words turning her on even more. "You want me to fuck you until you can't move anymore?" He snapped at her when she whined with pleasure at his words. "And once you are snarling, begging, pleading, moaning, groaning, whimpering, whining, demanding for it all to be finished, for me to stop, I am going to make you cum again and just maybe I might allow myself to spill my seed deep into you, filling you with my cum until it is gushing out of you no matter how you are positioned." He informed her of his intentions. Mulan shocked him by cumming to his words alone, her body craving for him to follow through with his threat. "Is that what you want? What you crave?" He demanded as she moved wantonly against him. "Answer me!"

"Please!" Mulan answered jerking her hips. "YES, PLEASE!" She repeated over and over, her hands tugging him up from her core, whines escaping her throat as he grinned at her actions.

"If that is truly what you desire, then prepare yourself for the consequences. You will be mine, forever. When the war is over, if we both survive, I will make you my bride. You will have my children." He warned as he moved up her body. "Are you sure you are willing to undertake this knowing of the results?" He questioned, not wanting to trap her unfairly.

"I understand Shang, I want you now and forever." She assured him, pushing her need for his body aside briefly to prove her answer wasn't a lust-filled response to get him to take her. He checked her eyes and saw she was lucid enough to consent before taking himself in hand and placing his cock in position to enter her.

"I am going to make you scream." He taunted her, and when she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion he slammed into her, his balls slapping her ass as he sank to the hilt. He covered her mouth as he entered her, muffling her scream. "You" He withdrew to his tip, "Are" he shoved back inside hard and deep, "MINE!" He hissed as he moved in and out of her as hard, deep, rough, and fast as he could, her eyes rolling back in pleasure as he caused her to cum suddenly, never stopping his movements or slowing as she grew tighter and tighter around him. He tipped her into another orgasim just as her last one ended, giving her no respite. They both lost count of how many times she came on him, her screams only muffled by either his mouth or shoulder. When she finally reached the point of being overwhelmed and needing him to stop he grinned wickedly and continued finally seeking his own end, wanting to fill her with his essence, making her his for good. He shuddered as his release exploded from him violently, but he refused to stop, working himself into another and another, and once he emptied his 5th time, feeling her cum with him, he allowed himself to stop, looking _his woman_ over, worried he had hurt her. His pride swelled as he saw her tear-streaked face, eyes rolled back from pleasure, mouth wide open in a silent scream. "Mulan?" He spoke softly to her, removing his limp dick from her entrance, she blinked at him and, with trembling arms, pulled him down against her.

"Always and forever yours." She whispered before passing out, missing his happy smile. He rolled off to the side, pulled a blanket up over them and was soon sleeping with an arm wrapped around her waist.


End file.
